Chip scale packages (CSP) are widely adopted for semiconductor chip assemblies in the industry because the component has a smaller size. A popular methodology of manufacturing a CSP component is a technology called surface mounting technology (SMT). The surface mounting technology is a method in which the semiconductor chip is mounted or placed directly on the surface of a printed circuit board (PCB). A semiconductor component made with SMT usually has either smaller bonding wires or no bonding wires at all.
Semiconductor chip enclosed in the chip scale component includes thousands of transistors and other miniaturized devices. The circuitry density keeps increasing as technology capability migrates from micron to nano scale. With a down-trending size, electronic products become more and more popular because its functionality and weight can fit in different occasions and applications.
However, heat generation in the packaged semiconductor component is discovered to be a drawback while people are celebrating the achievement of multi-chip stack package. Gaps in the three dimensional structure of a multi-chip stack are filled with materials like molding compound or other CTE match layer that traps heat inside the package. Undesired overheating is observed to be one of the major root causes of component malfunction. Some solutions such as adding fan or other external cooling to the component are implemented but still can not resolve the issue. Hence, a methodology to improve heat dissipation is still to be sought.